A successful night
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: Abby and Ziva have themselves a pretty successful night! It's a load of smut. I have even heightened my writing of the naughty scenes, I'm getting graphic folks! Hehe. Read and Review. One Shot.


She looked at the other woman with a smile, she didn't mind the bar idea but it was odd. It was darkened and pretty musky inside of it. There weren't many people there so Ziva and Abby could talk without yelling at each other's ears. Ziva was sipping some random drink that Abby had ordered and she didn't remember the title of it, she didn't care either, the only thing she was focused on was watching the Goth as she talked. There where so many expressions to Abby and Ziva found herself cherishing each one, mostly the happy and laughing ones. "So, would you ever consider going Goth, Zi?" She asked at last and Ziva shrugged with a shake of her head "I do not think that I would make a good looking Goth but I'd be willing to wear some of those collars and most of the jewelry you wear. Some of the clothes too. You always look so beautiful in them." she said and Abby's eyebrows shot up. "I do?" She asked and looked down, today had been no exception to the Goth clothing rule. But she looked back up to Ziva who nodded and finished off her drink.

"You're very pretty, Abby, and with the clothes you wear your all that more beautiful. But to me, I would rather see you in what I'm sure is your element," She said and decided to take a long pause, looking at Abby who nodded and waited expectantly before she couldn't handle it, too caffeinated "Spill, David!" she said and poked Ziva in the side "Naked! I'm pretty sure you with your hair down and just your jewelry, lipstick, and tattoo's on you'd be perfect." she finished and Abby smiled suggestively "Wanna see if I am?" she asked softly.

Before Ziva knew it they where kissing at Ziva's apartment door, she was pressing Abby up to the door as she fought with the lock to open the door. "Stupid damn…Got it." She breathed, having pulled back to look at the lock before having Abby cup her face and kiss her again. Ziva moved to slide Abby off the door, pull her away before getting hit by the doorknob. She shut the door and pulled back, taking a hold of the Goth's hand, leading her to her bedroom and shoving the girl down onto the bed.

Abby squeaked and soon Ziva was on top of the other woman, tearing at clothes, at jewelry, taking her hair down. Then she pulled back and took off everything she was wearing. "Finally, I get to have you the way I want you, Abby." She said, stretching out Abigail's name and running her fingers over pale skin. Instantly Abby's nipples hardened at the warmth of Ziva's touch. They kissed passionately and Ziva moved to grind against Abby's womanhood with her own. That set her off and she gasped, arching up into the strong officer, who pushed her back down "Shh, my sweet gothic pet, it's all right. Express with your words." she said and Abby nodded slightly, she was feeling like a mute because somewhere her voice had left her. "Wordless? I can't do this without you speaking to me…" Ziva said, sitting back and no longer touching the goth. That did it.

"Ziiiivvvaaa! No, you've gotta touch me. I need your hands everywhere, please." She said and that made the other woman smile before she moved to bite a pebbled nipple. Abby moaned but Ziva's tongue moved to roll over it soothingly. She slipped her fingers down Abby's body and slipped the tip of her index finger into the woman, moaning against Abby's pale skin at how wet she was. "You really want me." She said and looked at Abby who nodded quickly "Now, please." she pleaded in a whisper.

"Aww. Now?" She said softly and just continued to run the tip of her finger around inside Abby. Ziva withdrew it and brought it up to Abby's lips before turning and directing the finger into her own mouth, as she tasted the Goth's juices she moaned and smiled. Abby's eyes where wide and she squirmed, pleading softly to be touched. It was amusing and the officer began to kiss, nibble, suck, lick, bite and, just work her way down between Abby's legs. Once there she ran her tongue across her entrance and then dipped deep into the wet folds of her lover.

It was so satisfying to taste and she committed everything to memory just in case. The way Abby was moaning her name, gripping the sheets, wiggling, the way she tasted, her amazingly soft skin…everything. Abby sighed, her head pressed back as one hand slid to find the headboard, gripping it while her other hand moved to rest on top of Ziva's head, wanting more.

Ziva got the hint at the touch and instantly begin to lap roughly and hard at Abby's sensitive clit. She slid her finger in and worked with both of them before Abby was sputtering about cumming. She grinned and pulled back for a moment, denying her the finish and the sweet spiral that the Goth wanted. Ziva watched as Abby's hand dropped from her head and she just stared at her "NO! Please keep going!" she pleaded but couldn't wait, the hand that dropped moved to rub herself before pumping the fingers in deep. After a few seconds Ziva yanked Abby's hand from her vagina and moved to lap her up harder then before, causing her to release with shaky yells and yelps of utter pleasure. She shook and convulsed as Ziva didn't let up on the licking.

It was after she'd cleaned the thin and pale woman up with her tongue that she moved to kiss up to Abby's lips, capturing them passionately before being rolled and instantly being impaled with two long fingers, pumping into her wet folds. It felt so good to experience Abby's fingers in her. Soon, Abby was sucking and nibbling on Ziva's dark and hardened nipple, while she continued to pump the two fingers in and out.

"God, you certainly know what to do!" Ziva gasped as Abby licked her other nipple, the one that had not yet experienced her mouth's sweet torture. After a little bit more of focusing on her nipples, the experienced forensic scientist kissed down to her lovers womanhood, once there watching her fingers pump and licking her gently. It wasn't long before Ziva was slamming the headboard against the wall and releasing violently. She was such a loud and feisty lover, so different from the handfuls of women Abby had been with before.

"Thank you, Abigail. For getting me out of the office." She said with a weak smile as Abby pulled Ziva close, her comment made both women laugh. It had been what Abby had said before dragging her to the bar and she was very glad of her word choice. "Right, Zi, Right." She cooed and hummed lightly, running her fingers over the tanned and sweaty body of her new love, causing Ziva to fade off into a light slumber which went hand in hand with loud snoring. Abby giggled and made a mental note to buy nasal strips which she could put on Ziva after she faded off, that way she could get to sleep herself.

Oh it had been an utterly successful night.


End file.
